Outbound Flight
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Outbound Flight Project was a mission whose goal was to explore the farthest reaches of the galaxy and beyond. An exploratory mission originally proposed by The Jedi, the Outbound Flight Project became the personnel project of Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth, who fought with the Senate at every turn to get the project funded and underway. The Outbound Flight Project was created not only to explore new places, but also to set up colonies and- unbeknownst to all but a few of C'baoth's confidants- find new Force-sensitive apprentices to bolster the numbers of The Jedi Order. However, the grand exploratory mission did not go as planned. In the Republic's first encounter with the Chiss that would eventually go on to become Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Outbound Flight Project was derailed and the ship was lost, never reaching its destination in The Unknown Regions. Capabilities The Outbound Flight Project revolved around the use of a massive ship, appropriately called Outbound Flight, that was comprised of six Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers arranged in a ring around a central fuselage, all connected by a web of metal that made all the vessels into a single, massive ship. The central fuselage carried the supplies needed to feed the crewmembers and passengers aboard Outbound Flight for the duration of it's journey, and also carried the relevant material for colonizing any habitable planets the explorers discovered. Each of the Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruisers was connected to the central fuselage and to each other by a series of access tunnels, and crewmembers could move between the six Dreadnaughts or the central core by means of Speeders kept aboard for just that reason. Additionally, each Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser could be detached from the central core, and it would do so in order to remain behind and protect any colonies the mission might find. Outbound Flight Statistics (CL 22) Colossal (Station) Capital Ship Initiative: -6; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 11 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 114; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 9,000; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 165; Damage Threshold: 514 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (15) +15* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Batteries (3) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Batteries (5) +15 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +126 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 218, Dexterity: 6, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -6, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -6, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 5,000 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 46,000 Cargo: 19,000 Tons; Consumables: 10 Years; Carried Craft: Various Shuttlecraft Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 18), Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (-5 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x5 Laser Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (+10 Autofire), Damage: 7d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships